Recently, flexible electronics which have a variety of applications because of softness of the material have attracted much attention. For example, a method of obtaining a biological information such as body motion directly by attachment to the surface of a human body or provided inside a human body has attracted attention.
Patent Document 1 discloses a garment in which a sensor for managing and tracking performance of an individual performing athletic activity is provided.
Patent Document 2 discloses a garment in which a wiring portion is provided integrally with a cloth body. It is disclosed that the wiring portion integrally provided by the cloth body is hardly broken and can also decrease the possibility of preventing motions of the wearer.
Patent Document 3 discloses a cloth having a plurality of motion sensors such as an acceleration sensors.
The signal obtained by these sensors are output to the external instrumentation.
For example, Patent Document 4 discloses that output to the outside is carried out by connecting an electrode attached to the subject with a monitoring device by using a connector. Patent Document 1 discloses that obtained physiological data are transmitted to outside by using a transceiver connected to a sensor, Patent Document 2 discloses that information is transmitted wirelessly to outside by using a transmission module connected to a sensor. Patent Document 3 discloses a system connected to a communication device via a controller.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication 2012-214968
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication 2014-25180
Patent Document 3: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0135960
Patent Document 4: JP Patent Publication 11-513592